its_always_veggie_bone_lebowski_party_knucklesfandomcom-20200213-history
McKillmyself arc
The McKillmyself arc is the arc that takes place three years after the events of the Masked man arc. Darren the Dark Lord has been defeated, and Dillon the Hacker and Benthelooney Sensui are enjoying themselves in their homeland. They still had yet to find the Masked Man as he was still missing, presumably in the SBR universe. BTL Sensui then got a signal from a voice in the distance, which sounded like Lightning McQueen. He said that he was in hillbilly hell and needs their help. Dillon and BTL Sensui then set off to save McQueen from his demise. Shrek sez he would like to assist them on this quest since he has personal beef with the mayor of Hillbilly hell Sheriff Jonezz who was the son of his arch nemesis. The team head out for Hillbilly hell with the song Cotton-eye Joe playing in the background Whilst looking for Hillbilly hell the gang were arrested for playing Donkey Kong Country to loud in the winter, They were taken to Hillbilly hell jail where they were confronted by Darren The Dark Lord being the judge. Shrek couldn't resist from yelling out nerd and saying Darren was a geek loser leading to them being sent straight to jail. Whilst in there Shrek blew down the Nerd bars with a loud burp as the gang bust out off the jail, Shrek used his hamon skills when fighting the guards whilst BTL Sensui summoned Biggie Cheese to drop some sick beats on their asses. Dillon the hacker used his hardened head he acquired from headbutting Shreks door down to pulverize the prison guards. They eventually got out but a bullet went through Shreks head blowing his brains out, it was Sheriff Jonezz who used his insane kicking skills to beat down Dillon and BTL Sensui. Shrek was able to survive only holding on to his own life before Sheriff Jonezz tore the soul out off his body and obliterated it, after getting news of Shreks tragic passing Robbie Rotten and Doogal shed manly tears as they Embark on a quest for revenge. BTL Sensui and Dillon were thrown into the same cell as Lightning Mckill myself who stated that he has been living off of the dust which he had to eat with a spoon, BTL Sensui said he would break out off the cell before getting his face smashed in by Jonezz's stand Shoot To Thrill. * Yu Yu Hakusho: Diamond Is Unbreakable Lightning Mcqueer before The Makai Tournament went to learn the funny method of suicide dubbing it himself I'm Going To Lightning Mckill Myself. Mqueer trained with Doogal to learn the technique. Sasuke wanted to learn it to but instead focused on getting the Rinnegan. This is more of a side arc in the series but it does clear up plot holes even though there were non to begin with. Category:Arcs Category:Board james Category:Spongebob Category:Ha Category:Spiderman punching hulk into outer space Category:Bee movie Category:Mater vomit Category:CHIDORI Category:Filthy Frank Category:There ans Back Again in The Barnyard Category:And Category:FUCK Category:My Leg Guy Category:The Duwang Tournament Category:Future Blood fucking keeps calling Category:Keemstar Category:Kiler Queer Category:Eating the dust witha spoon Category:Chakra Natures Category:Slenderman gandum style Category:=ball breaker learns the spin while fucking barry the bee Category:Inconvenient Tusk Category:The McKillmyself arc is the arc that takes place three years after the events of the Masked man ar Category:God Hand